Computer programmers create computer programs by editing source code files and passing these files to a compiler program to create computer instructions executable by a computer or processor-based device. In the early days, this task was most commonly accomplished by using several unrelated command-line utilities. For example, the source code files are written using a text editor program. The source code files are compiled into object code files using a separate compiler program. A linker utility, sometimes a part of the compiler program, combines the object code files into an executable program. Larger software projects may require a build-automation utility to coordinate the compiling and linking stages of the software build. A separate debugger program may be used to locate and understand bugs in the computer program.
An Integrated Development Environment (IDE) is computer software adapted to help computer programmers develop software quickly and efficiently. An IDE provides features to create, modify, compile, deploy, and debug computer programs. An IDE normally consists of a source code editor, a compiler or interpreter, build-automation utilities, and a debugger tightly integrated into a single application environment. Modern IDEs often include a class browser and an object inspector to assist in object-oriented development with a programming language such as C# or Java™. Some IDEs also include the capability to interface with a version control system such as CVS or Visual SourceSafe or various tools to facilitate the creation of a graphical user interface (GUI).
An IDE offers a quick and efficient way to develop computer software. Learning a new programming language becomes easier through the use of an IDE since the details of how component parts piece together is handled by the IDE itself. The tight integration enables greater productivity since different steps of the development process can happen concurrently and/or automatically. For example, source code may be compiled in the background while it is being written, thus immediately providing feedback such as syntax errors. This integration also allows for code completion features so that the IDE can provide the programmer with valid names for various elements of the language based on the initial input of the programmer, thus reducing the time spent reviewing documentation.